Todos Quieren Dominar el Mundo
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: —¿Matarías a una mujer por mí si os lo pidiera? Jaime Lannister no es un hombre honorable, pero al final del día, haría cualquier cosa por amor. Traducción autorizada por starbursts and kisses.
_**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R. Martin. Así como está historia pertenece a la grandiosa escritora **starbursts and kisses,** quien amablemente me ha dejado traducirla. _

* * *

**_Notas de la traductora:_**

 _Hola corazones, ¿Cómo os encontráis?_

 _Espero que la historia os guste, es una de mis parejas crack favoritas de este fadom y sabiendo que hay tan pocas quise traeros está historia._

 _Es mi primera traducción, así que cualquier observación que deseen hacer, por favor hacerme llegar vuestros comentarios._

 _Además si le es posible pasen a revisar la historia original._

 _Por más historias Lyanna/Jaime. Os dejo disfrutar de la lectura._

* * *

 ** _Todos quieren dominar el mundo._**

 _("Everybody Wants to Rule the World")_

 ** _._**

By starbursts and kisses

Traducida por: Miss Breakable Butterfly

 **.X.**

 **.**

* * *

— ¿Matarías a una mujer por mí si os lo pidiera?

Se detiene en medio del acto de trazar patrones inconexos en el hombro de Cersei y se le queda mirando. Ella se ve hermosa como siempre —los rizos de oro y las mejillas encendidas y todas sus curvas suaves— y por un momento, siente una punzada momentánea de pesar por lo que vendrá mañana, él tendrá que salir de ella otra vez y viajar de vuelta a Desembarco del Rey para servir a un tonto grasoso en un tribunal poblado por idiotas y falsos señores.

Él acuna una mejilla con una mano, y aunque sus párpados se cierran momentáneamente y deja escapar un suave suspiro, cuando ella abre los ojos de nuevo, la misma mirada que vio hace un momento todavía está allí. Es un aspecto determinado -uno nacido de la lujuria, pero no del tipo de lujuria que Jaime está acostumbrado a ver. No, esta vez, lo que ve es el reflejo de la mirada de Tywin Lannister que le devuelve.

Jaime deja escapar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que ha estado reteniendo.

— ¿Una mujer? —repite lentamente, apoyando su barbilla en una mano y observando a su gemela con los ojos entrecerrados.

Cersei asiente con la cabeza.

— Sólo una —dice ella, reflejando su posición de manera que estén perfectamente alineados; hombro con hombro, cadera con cadera, de la manera que debería ser.

— ¿Quién?

— Lyanna Stark.

Las cejas de Jaime se disparan, y a pesar de la mirada de desaprobación que Cersei le envía, se ríe.

— ¿Quieres decir _la_ _Reina_ Lyanna?

Los ojos de su gemela se estrechan ante la mención del nuevo título honorífico de la niña del Norte, y hay tal desprecio flagrante en su mirada que, si él fuera cualquier otro hombre, habrían captado inmediatamente a través de su señal para cambiar de tema. Pero Jaime Lannister no es como la mayoría de los hombres, y en lugar de sentirse repelido se encuentra extrañamente excitado.

Él hace un movimiento hacia ella, pero Cersei con violencia se aleja de su toque.

— Debí haber sido yo —dice con amargura—. Yo era la que se suponía que iba a casarse con Rhaegar, pero Elia Martell le robó de mí. Y entonces pasó la guerra y Rhaegar murió, y padre dijo que yo me casaría con Robert Baratheon en su lugar. Pero luego de que la perra Stark apareció arruinó todo. Debería haber sido yo, Jaime. Debería haber sido _yo_.

— ¿Y habrías sido feliz siendo la esposa de Robert Baratheon, hermana? —Jaime le pregunta—. Él es un cerdo, un borracho y un hombre horrible, además, él no te merece.

— Tal vez no —responde Cersei—. Pero yo habría sido la reina.

Una risa resentida se escapa de la garganta de Jaime. A decir verdad, nunca entenderá por qué Cersei anhela una cosa así. Él ha visto lo que el título y el poder podrían hacerle a un hombre -ya tiene suficientes pesadillas sobre el Rey Loco y una ciudad devastada por un enorme incendio que le durarán toda la vida- y no le gustaría ver a su hermana dañada de tal manera. Pero Cersei es hija de Tywin Lannister de principio a fin, y si hay una cosa que heredó de su padre, es la ambición.

— Quiero la corona, Jaime —Cersei susurra en el oído de su hermano, sus ojos brillantes y peligrosos. Sus uñas clavándose dolorosamente en sus palmas.

Jaime se inclina hacia delante, rozando su frente contra la de ella, y finalmente planta un suave beso en su frente.

— Haría cualquier cosa por ti, hermana —jura—. Cualquier cosa.

Cersei lo sabe. Pero a ella le gusta oírle decirlo todo lo mismo.

* * *

En el momento en que Jaime llega a Desembarco del Rey, el juego comienza. Él observa, espera y toma nota de todo lo que hay que saber sobre el enigma que es Lyanna Stark.

Ella es hermosa, Jaime tiene que admitir a regañadientes, con esas cejas oscuras del Norte y los ojos grises que frecuentan, y apenas puede culpar a Robert Baratheon y Rhaegar Targeryen por iniciar una guerra por ella. Pero ella no es Cersei. Y cualquier mujer que no es Cersei no es alguien que a Jaime le gustaría frecuentar sobre una base diaria. Pero aún así, si ha de realizar la tarea que su hermana misma le ha confiado hacer, entonces debe encontrar una manera de acercarse a la reina.

Con todos sus privilegios, debería haber sido fácil. Jaime es un miembro de la Guardia Real, con la tarea de defender el rey y su real esposa, pero a pesar de que es una presencia constante en el castillo, siendo su sombra y protegiendoles de las amenazas reales e imaginarias, no podía encontrar un momento a solas con la reina. Ella no confía en él, piensa en un primer momento. Pero luego se da cuenta.

 _— No, eso no es todo. Ella no confía en nadie en absoluto._

Él ha escuchado cuentos de Lyanna Stark -el reino está siempre lleno de cuentos sobre Lyanna Stark y el torneo en Harrenhall- pero a pesar de todas las versiones que hay, todas las historias están de acuerdo en una cosa -ella es una joven doncella hermosa; vivaz en un momento y misteriosa al siguiente, justo el tipo de persona que uno podría esperar ser coronada Reina del Amor y la Belleza, aunque Rhaegar Targaryen no hubiese ganado la justa de ese día.

Pero la mujer que conoce en la corte de Robert Baratheon ese día no es la misma mujer de la que ha oído hablar tanto. Ella parece seria e impasible, como una verdadera dama de hielo del Norte, e incluso cuando habla con el rey Robert, que la mira como si el sol brilla en su culo, no hay calor en ella. Cualquier cosa que Lyanna Stark haya experimentado durante los días que siguieron a la Rebelión de Robert, lo horrores que había visto y soportado detrás de las paredes de la Torre de la Alegría, la habían cambiado.

— _Esto complica las cosas_ —Jaime piensa para sí mismo con amargura. Él es de ninguna manera un hombre paciente, pero por el bien de su hermana, debe soportar. Así que él espera. Él espera, aprende y se consuela pensando que un día pronto tendrá su oportunidad.

Pero esa oportunidad nunca llega, y si fuese cualquier otra mujer cuya garganta tiene que rajar, la espera lo habría matado. Por suerte para Jaime Lannister, la reina Lyanna es una mujer interesante.

Se entera de que le gusta ir a caballo en las mañanas, con el cabello suelto y sin arreglar de una manera que hace que todas las mujeres Sureñas le miren con expresiones apenas disimuladas de repulsa e indignación, y cuando el estado de ánimo la golpea, ella dejaría atrás a todos los caballeros y el jinete que su marido envía para acompañarla, su caballo de tiro a través del aire como una cometa.

Por las tardes, atendería a sus rosas en los jardines del palacio -hermosas rosas azules de invierno como las cuales el Sur nunca ha visto antes- y por la noche, ella asiste al banquete con el rey y toda la corte, con manchas de suciedad en su vestido y flores en el pelo, la barbilla en alto.

Y aunque sus ojos son pedregosos y ella trata a todos salvo Jon Arryn con una cortés indiferencia que habría hecho incluso al padre de Jaime orgulloso, Jaime no se deja engañar. Ella, esta reina de los suyos todavía es salvaje. Y las cosas salvajes son difíciles de matar.

* * *

Un día, Jaime aprende otra cosa rara de Lyanna Stark.

En ese momento, hacía tiempo que había renunciado a la esperanza de que él pudiera ser capaz de encantarla a su manera en sus buenas gracias. Lo había intentado una vez, encantarla en la forma en que un caballero cortejaría a una dama adecuada antes de que él pide su favor en una próxima batalla, pero la reina Lyanna no quiso saber nada de ello. No hay duda de que su hermano Eddard, que ahora gobierna el Norte como Señor de Invernalia, le ha advertido contra él. O tal vez la señora es más inteligente de lo que piensa.

Así que en su lugar, Jaime ha tomado bajo raíz el pretexto del deber. Durante una de las farsas de esa ridícula máscara, en el que Jaime sigue sintiendo dolor de haber sido interrumpido una vez más de sabotear la silla de su excelencia, escucha una conversación entre Lyanna y una de sus damas del Norte.

— ¡Pero Su Gracia! —protestas su compañera del Norte—. El rey esta...

— Sí, lo sé, sé donde precisamente está el rey —Lyanna Stark dice con calma.

— Entonces hay que hacer algo Su Gracia, él no puede hacerle esto a usted...

— Él puede y lo hará. Y yo no voy a detenerlo ni hablar con él sobre este asunto —Lyanna continúa, su voz firme—. Pero velar que la chica que sirve beba su té de luna. Si se niega, traer a uno de los guardias para sujetarla mientras vierte el líquido por su garganta. Toleraré la infidelidad de Robert, pero yo no tendré un hijo de puta en mi casa.

Y ese es el momento en que Jaime se da cuenta que Lyanna Stark, la preciosa Lyanna cuyo nombre Rey Robert dice con la reverencia a un dios, no es feliz con su elección de marido. Jaime había supuesto que su indiferencia hacia todo el mundo, su marido, en particular, no era más que una consecuencia de la guerra, pero ahora se encuentra a sí mismo pensando de otra manera. Tal vez incluso antes de su matrimonio, cuando las cosas eran menos sombrías y reyes y príncipes no caían muertos como moscas, ella ya había odiado al antiguo Señor de Bastión de Tormentas.

— _¿Y quien puede culparla? Robert no es un marido apto para cualquier persona._

Pero es el pensamiento de Robert siendo ajeno a la frialdad de su esposa lo que realmente divierte a Jaime.

— Ella es solamente tímida —él una vez oyó por casualidad al rey decir a Renly Baratheon cuando se atrevió a burlarse de él, sólo como un hermano podría, sobre la inmunidad evidente de la reina a la belleza del rey.

— _Tímida mi culo_ —Jaime piensa mientras hace todo lo posible para contener la risa. Lyanna Stark odia al rey, y ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es encontrar una manera de convertir eso a su favor.

* * *

Cuando la reina anuncia que está embarazada, toda la corte se regocija. Robert ruge su aprobación y la besa largo y duro en frente de todos, y dictamina que si se trata de un niño, iba a nombrarlo Jon, en honor de su querido amigo y mentor, Jon Arryn.

Durante los días que siguen, Robert adora a su reina más de lo habitual, y esto toma todo en Jaime para no vomitar. Tres lunas más tarde sin embargo, cuando el estómago de Lyanna comienza a mostrar, Robert, aunque todavía enfermizamente afectuoso hacia su esposa, vuelve de nuevo a sus caminos coquetos. Cuando Jaime se entera de la noticia, no se sorprende.

— _¿Y este es el hombre con el que mi hermana quiere casarse? Esta idea de ella está sonando cada vez más terrible por ahora._

Sin querer, se pregunta cómo la reina Lyanna tomara la noticia. Había oído que el embarazo podría cambiar el temperamento de una mujer más rápido de lo que un Frey podría decir "rendición". Puede que esta vez reaccionará de manera diferente. Si Cersei estuviese en su lugar, sin duda, habría hecho un berrinche por ahora.

La pregunta debe haberse mostrado en su cara, porque la próxima vez que Jaime se encuentra de guardia con la reina, sus damas de compañía a sólo una corta distancia detrás de ellos, ella levanta una ceja hacia él y le pregunta:

— Dígame, Ser. ¿Cuál es el problemas? Usted tiene la expresión más peculiar sobre su cara.

Jaime parpadea, tomado totalmente por sorpresa, puede contar con una mano el número de veces que Lyanna Stark ha intentado voluntariamente iniciar una conversación con él. Al cabo de un momento, sin embargo, se recupera y la mira, tratando de medir cuánto puede decir sin riesgo de su ira.

— ¿Realmente no le molesta esto? —él se encuentra pidiendo.

— ¿Que debería?

— La infidelidad del rey. Él te está deshonrando, Su Gracia. ¿Supongo que usted es consciente de ello?

Por primera vez en la vida de Jaime, él oye la risa de Lyanna. Es una risa agradable.

— Mi querido Ser Jaime —dice ella, una de las esquinas de la boca arqueando hacia arriba en una sonrisa—. ¿No se ha enterado usted? Soy una mujer completamente sin honor. Soy una puta, una ramera que sedujo a un príncipe mientras me prometí a otro. Así que toda esta charla sobre la deshonra... ¿Cómo puede ser cierta cuando ya no queda nada más de mi honor para mi marido arruinar?

* * *

Después de eso, las cosas entre él y Lyanna Stark gradualmente comienzan a mejorar. También ayuda que la reina ahora está demasiado embarazada para ir a montar o explorar, por lo que se ve obligado a permanecer en sus habitaciones durante la mayor parte de sus días. Esto sólo la hace más hosca e insufrible, y con frecuencia paseándose delante de su ventana de la habitación como un animal enjaulado, conduciendo a casi todo el mundo en el castillo loco, a excepción de Jaime, que no es ajeno a los temperamentos extraños de las mujeres después de haber pasado casi toda su vida tratando con Cersei cuando ella está en uno de sus estados de ánimo negro.

— Cuando usted se encuentre una mujer, Ser Jaime —Lyanna dice entre dientes mientras camina por la habitación con una mano apoyada en su vientre, su rostro contraído de dolor—, asegúrese de tratarla con el mayor cuidado, porque no es una tarea fácil la de llevar a un niño.

Jaime sonríe a ella de una manera que Ser Barristan habría encontrado altamente inadecuada si hubiera estado allí para presenciarlo.

— Soy de la Guardia Real, Su Gracia. No podemos tener ninguna esposa —le recuerda.

— Pues bien, alguien debió haber dicho a Robert hace mucho tiempo para unirse a su causa y ser su Hermano Jurado —Lyanna groseramente vuelve a encajar.

Jaime se ríe.

— Si eso hubiera ocurrido, entonces no habría sido reina —señala.

— Sí. Y yo estaría mucho mejor con eso —murmura en voz baja.

Jaime mira hacia otro lado y pretende que no le ha escuchado decir eso.

* * *

Él observa la carta prenderse fuego antes de tirarle a la chimenea, al igual que lo había hecho con todas las letras anteriores que su hermana le había enviado desde Roca Casterly. Cersei está tomando un extraordinario enorme riesgo mediante el envío de cuervos a Desembarco del Rey, pero por otra parte, de lo que él ha reunido a partir de ella, las cosas se han puesto lo suficientemente desesperadas de hecho.

— _Padre quiere que me case con Stannis Baratheon_ —ella le escribe, y sólo el pensar en su hermana estando atada en santo matrimonio a un hombre así hace hervir la sangre de Jaime. Él agarra el pomo de la espada con tanta fuerza que medio espera que se rompa, y él no sabe si debería estar enojado con su padre, con Stannis, o con ambos.

El matrimonio con Stannis Baratheon se parece mucho al casarse con una roca, por lo que él sabe. Y para empeorar las cosas, Stannis es ahora el Señor de Dragonstone, y Dragonstone es un lugar frío y duro. Cersei iba a morir antes de una semana al vivir allí. Es por ello que tiene que detener el matrimonio y hacer su parte, como Cersei tan amablemente señaló en su carta. Había logrado retrasar el matrimonio por unos meses más, aunque como ella había alcanzado satisfactoriamente tal cosa contra su padre, Jaime es el más curioso por saber -quizás había chantajeado a Tyrion para ayudarla- pero es de esperar si las cosas salen según lo planeado, ella estaría casada con un hombre diferente para entonces, y ella y Jaime podrían estar juntos de nuevo.

Pero luego está la cuestión de Lyanna ...

— _Joder Lyanna. ¿Quién se preocupa por ella?_ —Jaime piensa brutalmente para sí mismo—. _Ahora es un momento terriblemente inoportuno para desarrollar una conciencia. Pase lo que pase, bebo deshacerme de ella._

Pero por extraño que parezca, la idea de cortar la garganta de una Lyanna Stark embarazada de la misma manera en qué había cortado al Rey Loco en su trono, hace a su vez revuelto el estómago de Jaime, y él se encuentra pensando en otras cosas que decir, excusas que se dice a sí mismo con el fin de prescindir de su vida sólo un poco más de tiempo.

— _Ella podría morir en el parto_ —Jaime decide. Él sabe que es un hecho que la difunta Lady Stark, la madre de Lyanna, había muerto al dar a luz a su tercer hijo. Tal vez lo mismo le ocurriese a su hija. Si eso sucede, entonces Jaime no tendría que matar a la reina y el riesgo de ser descubierto como traidor, y podía asegurar el futuro de su hermana sin mover un solo dedo.

Jaime asiente para sí mismo. Sí, eso podría funcionar.

* * *

Cuando Jon Baratheon llega al mundo pateando y gritando, su madre está allí para sostenerlo en sus brazos. Esa noche, Jaime siente una extraña sensación en la parte inferior de su estómago cuando oye a el Rey Robert brindar a la salud de su hijo recién nacido y su esposa. Se dice a sí mismo que es la decepción, y aunque parte de ello es cierto, hay algo más allá, algo extraño que se niega a nombrar o decir en voz alta.

Él no ve a Lyanna durante mucho tiempo después de eso. Ella se queda en la cama, al cuidado de su hijo y poco a poco recuperando de nuevo su fuerza, y Jaime se las arregla para convencerse de que es sólo para mejor. Tal vez una semana o más sin su presencia lograría despejar su cabeza y hacerlo bien.

Pero un día, ella finalmente honra el tribunal con su presencia, y para sorpresa de todos, se dan cuenta de que algo en ella ha cambiado. Ya no se ve sombría y retraída. Hay algo acerca de la maternidad que hace que sus mejillas brillen con tanta alegría no disimulada, y cuando se encuentra con un momento a solas de la multitud de personas que se desviven en dar sus buenos deseos tanto Señores y Damas que afluyeron a ella desde el momento en que su llegada fue anunciada, ella ve Jaime y la sonrisa que le dispara es tan radiante que casi lo toma por sorpresa.

— Ser Jaime —ella le saluda con gusto—. ¿Cómo has estado? Le veo mucho más saludable ahora. No hay duda de que has estado durmiendo bien estas últimas semanas, sin mí para guardar y atormentarte.

Jaime la favorece con una sonrisa arrogante.

— Por el contrario, Su Gracia, la vida en la corte es bastante aburrida sin ti —remarca sin problemas—. Sin usted para mantener una mirada severa en ella, me temo que Lady Tanda ha comenzado una vez más a acosarme e intentar convencerme a abandonar mis votos de Guardia Real y entonces así podría casarme con su hija Lollys.

Lyanna arquea una ceja.

— ¡Oh! Eso es una preocupante noticia de hecho —se las arregla para decir con una cara seria.

— Pero la idea es tentadora, hay que decir. Imagínese la mirada en la cara de mi padre cuando se entere de esto.

Lyanna sonríe con picardía hacia él.

— ¿Has oído eso, Jon? —arrulla a su hijo recién nacido, que se mira cada pedacito un Stark, sin un rastro de sangre Baratheon en sus características—. Ser Jaime se va a casar con Lollys Stokesworth. ¿Qué dice usted, mi hijo? ¿Debo transmitir a Lord Tywin las invitaciones de la boda yo misma?

El bebé se queda en silencio hacia ella con los ojos grandes, sin parpadear, y Jaime se encuentra riendo.

— Ah, no me gusta decepcionarla a usted, Excelencia, pero a decir verdad, creo que mi padre no se opondría al partido, de ser tan tonto como para sugerirlo él. Él prefiere tener a Lollys Stokesworth como su buena hija que la mano de mi hermano sobre Casterly Rock.

Una mueca se abre paso sobre la cara de Lyanna.

— ¡Pero eso es absurdo! —exclama—. ¿Su hermano no es lo suficientemente competente para gobernar el Oeste en lugar de su padre?"

— ¿Competente? Mi hermano Tyrion es más inteligente que todos los estudiosos y concejales en Desembarco del Rey juntos —Jaime le dice, sin molestarse en ocultar el orgullo en su voz.

— ¿Así que no es nada como usted, entonces?

Jaime sonríe. Que malvada lengua tiene esta reina, se dice para si, sus ojos bailando con la diversión.

— No —la corrige—. Tyrion es nada en absoluto como yo o mi hermana Cersei.

— Entonces ya me gusta él —declara Lyanna.

Jaime mira la sonrisa florecer en su rostro; la vista de su aspecto inocente sin vigilancia trae esa sensación desagradable de nuevo a su pecho, y él tiene que recordarse a sí mismo nuevamente de no quedar demasiado atrapado en el acto. Toda esta repentina camaradería con la reina es más que otra farsa, se dice, y tarde o temprano, el pobre Jon Baratheon tendría que encontrarse a sí mismo sin una madre.

Pero luego ve algo cambiar en Lyanna, y en esa fracción de segundo antes de que giré su espalda a él y mire detenidamente hacia abajo a su hijo, Jaime mira el inequívoco destello de tristeza en sus ojos.

— Solía tener a tres hermanos una vez. ¿Sabías usted esto, Jon? —murmura en voz tan suave y claramente destinada únicamente para los oídos jóvenes de Jon.

Pero Jaime la escucha bastante bien, y por un momento, se rompe el hechizo. Y entonces él lo escucha, el débil eco de tortuosos gritos de un hombre, la risa malévola de un rey, el sonido de las llamas lamiendo a través de la tierra.

Un terror repentino le invade, pero cuando vuelve a parpadear, la memoria se ha ido.

* * *

Durante un breve tiempo, la vida en Desembarco del Rey es pacífica. Lyanna ocupa sus días con su hijo, y cuando ella no está con él, ella está con Jaime, montando con él casi todas las mañanas, rescatandole a él de las garras de Lady Tanda, y ordenándole ha ayudarle en los jardines del palacio. Jaime, al más puro estilo Lannister, parece particularmente horrorizado ante la sugerencia de tomar parte en una actividad tan poco digna y varonil, pero que, a su vez, sólo hace Lyanna aún más determinada a tener su ayuda. La mirada contrariada que le dispara cada vez que Lyanna le instruye para ayudarla a cavar el suelo y regar el agua en las rosas siempre vale la pena, ella decide.

Por su parte, Jaime se dice a sí mismo que él sólo está soportando la compañía de Su Gracia porque él necesita encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para matarla. Pero a medida que la luna se desvanece y se convierte, sin él saberlo, su determinación comienza a debilitarse. A finales de la luna nueva, él ha encontrado más de una docena de oportunidades para matarla, pero en cada oportunidad se detiene a sí mismo y se dice que él tiene que esperar un poco más.

Mientras tanto, las cartas de Cersei aumentan rápidamente, el tono de su contenido cada vez más y más desesperado por momentos.

— _¿Está hecho, Jaime? ¿Lo has hecho? Me estoy quedando sin tiempo. No me quiero casar con Stannis. Sálvame, Jaime. Sálvame. Te amo, Te amo, Te amo. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué estás tomando tanto tiempo para responder? Jaime, ¿dónde estás? ¿Me has abandonado? Jaime, ¿por qué está todavía viva? Jaime... ¿no me amas?_

Con un peso en el corazón, Jaime alimenta cuidadosamente con cada carta las llamas, asegurándose de que no hay pruebas de la traición que podría remontarse a su gemelo, y contra su voluntad, se encuentra cada vez más cansado de escribir de nuevo las mismas excusas. Así que poco a poco pero sin pausa, sus respuestas van reduciéndose, hasta que por fin, un día, se enfrentan con el dilema de no saber qué más decir, por lo que optan por no responder en su lugar.

Jaime no quieren abandonar Cersei -en realidad, no tiene planes de abandonarla- pero tiene que esperar. Sólo un poco más de tiempo, se promete a sí mismo.

* * *

Un día, la oportunidad perfecta viene a él. El rey Robert ha ido a cazar en uno de sus caprichos, llevando la mitad de la corte con él, pero esta vez Lyanna ha optado por no ir con ellos. Ella dice que no podía dejar solo a Jon, pero Jaime sabe que hay más que eso. Hay una tristeza el día de hoy, algo que no ha visto en ella antes, por lo que entonces Jaime pide a Ser Barristan si puede quedarse y proteger a la reina en lugar Ser Arys. Su Lord Comandante está de acuerdo con facilidad, pero no antes de disparar Jaime una mirada de perplejidad.

Pero a Jaime no le importa. Él camina rápidamente hacia los aposentos de la reina, pero para su sorpresa, ella no está allí. Él busca en todas partes por ella -en los establos, en los jardines, incluso en las propias cámaras privadas del Rey Robert- pero al final, justo cuando está a punto de darse por vencido, él ve un destello de color marrón oscuro, y cuando gira en la esquina, la encuentra precariamente sentada en uno de los marcos de las ventanas de la torre, una botella medio vacía de vino de Dorne cogida en una mano.

— ¿Su Gracia?

No hay respuesta.

— ¿Lyanna? —Jaime intenta de nuevo.

Lyanna se vuelve ante el sonido de su nombre, y cuando la ve, apenas se toma un momento para darse cuenta de que ella está ebria. Ella se queda mirando a Jaime con los ojos vidriosos, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, y al instante Jaime se da cuenta de que este es el momento que ha estado esperando.

Podía empujarla fuera de la ventana de la torre en este mismo instante y nadie se daría cuenta. Él podría decir que ella se cayó, que estaba borracha, que cuando trató de detenerla, ella no hizo caso, y que en el momento en que él la alcanzó, ya era demasiado tarde. Robert lloraría por ella, lo sabe. Sería inconsolable durante semanas, incluso meses. Pero Cersei haría una hermosa novia, y con el tiempo, Robert aprendería a apreciar eso.

Jaime cierra los ojos y piensa en Cersei. Él piensa en su gemela desnuda en sus brazos con esa mirada apasionada, determinada en su rostro; se imagina un futuro en el que Cersei es la reina casada con Robert; los ve juntos, para siempre, al fin; y por un momento, su resolución fortalece.

Con una ingesta final del aliento, Jaime aprieta la mandíbula y marchas hacia Lyanna.

— _Sólo un empujón_ —él piensa—. _Un empujón es todo lo que tomaría._

Se acerca a ella con cuidado, de la forma en que se podría acercar a un animal salvaje, pero cuando Jaime se las arregla para cerrar la distancia entre ellos, Lyanna levanta una mano y acuna una mejilla con la palma de la mano.

— Brandon, ¿eres tú? —ella llama a cabo con la voz quebrada.

—No, soy yo, Jaime —responde, sintiendo como si le debiera ésta última cortesía antes de que ella se sumerja en su muerte.

Lyanna deja escapar un suave suspiro, sus pestañas revolotean.

— Jaime —repite, diciendo su nombre con una esperanza infantil que Jaime honestamente siente que no merece—. Jaime, mi valiente caballero.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y lo mira, realmente lo mira, y siente que algo dentro de él se agrieta.

— Dime, Jaime. ¿Son todos los hombres esos seres malvados? —susurra lastimeramente.

— _No hagas caso de ella. Empujale ahora —_ Jaime se reprende a sí mismo— _. ¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota? ¡Empújala!_

Pero Jaime está congelado bajo su tacto, y por primera vez en su vida, se siente impotente.

— Mi pobre Brandon. Mi querido hermano. ¿Le conocías, Jaime? Él murió por mi culpa, porque él _me amaba_ , y si pudiera tomar todo de nuevo, lo haría. Pero no fue sólo mi culpa, ¿o lo era? Aerys Targaryen es el culpable también. Lo mató tanto como yo lo hice. Entonces, ¿Por qué recibo toda la culpa? ¿Por qué Ned no me mira más a los ojos? ¿Por qué está mi familia muerta? mi hermano, mi padre... Mi honorable padre, que solo quería lo mejor para mí... Aerys lo mató también. ¿Cómo puede alguien hacer una cosa tan horrible? ¿Cómo?

Y fue entonces cuando la realización le golpeó. Hoy se cumplía un año más de la muerte de su padre y de su hermano. Esta es la razón por la cuál Lyanna está actuando de manera extraña. Esa es la razón por la cuál Lyanna ve tan... atormentada.

Ignora sus divagaciones ebrias, descarta todos los pensamientos de Reyes locos y hombres en llamas de su cabeza, y da un paso hacia adelante, forzando a Lyanna hacia el borde más cercano a la ventana. Todo lo que tomaría es sólo un paso en falso más y caería. Y entonces estaría finalmente terminado.

— Nunca le di las gracias, ¿verdad? —Lyanna murmura, su palma todavía gloriosamente caliente contra su mejilla. Ella esta tan cerca de él ahora que puede oler el vino en su aliento y el toque de rosas de invierno en su piel, y si esto hubiese ocurrido hace varias lunas, Jaime hubiera sentido repulsión, pero eso fue antes. Antes de que Lyanna Stark irrumpió en su vida y lo hechizó con su sonrisa. Ahora, sin embargo... Jaime está a punto de empujarla fuera de una ventana de la torre y nunca se ha sentido más desgraciado en su vida.

— ¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué? —Jaime le pregunta, curioso a su pesar.

— Por matar al Rey Loco —Lyanna dice en un susurro—. Él estaba loco y era malvado y merecía morir por lo que le hizo a mi familia. Ned dice que lo que hizo estuvo mal, que debería haber sido castigado por ello, pero no estoy de acuerdo con él. Estoy contenta de que lo mataste, usted no es un hombre honorable Jaime Lannister -los dioses saben que no lo eres-. Pero lo que hizo ese día... era lo que había que hacer y estoy agradecida por ello.

— _No quiero sus gracias —_ Jaime quiere gritarle _—. Estoy a punto de matarle y hacer a su marido viudo. Usted chica estúpida. ¿No puedes verlo? He estado conspirando para matarle en alguna oportunidad desde que estoy aquí, así puedo hacer a mi hermana una reina, entonces puedo follarla cada día y pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos... y sin embargo, usted ¿quiere agradecerme?_

Jaime quiere reír en el absurdo total de la misma, pero las palabras de Lyanna se han quedado atascadas en su cabeza, y ella todavía le está mirando fijamente con esos ojos tristes y grises, y oh dioses, que nunca podría hacerlo, ¿verdad? Nunca será capaz de matarla. Ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo engañándose a sí mismo pensando que cuando llegase el momento, sería capaz de hacer lo correcto por Cersei, pero ¿a quién engaña? Él no puede hacerlo. ¿Cómo puede él, cuando ella es la única persona en todo el reino que alguna vez le ha dado las gracias por el crimen que le valió su homónimo?

Toma una respiración profunda, exhala, y se aparta de manera que la palma de Lyanna toca nada más que el aire.

Cersei nunca le perdonará esto, inmediatamente se da cuenta. Ella se tomara esto como la última forma de traición, y aunque su hermana es muchas cosas, misericordiosa nunca ha sido. Jaime le juró que le daría una corona, pero en cambio, había ido y dado su lealtad a su rival en su lugar.

— _¿Cómo llegaron las cosas a estar en tan mal estado?_ —Se pregunta.

Pero, de nuevo, Jaime Lannister no es ajeno a romper promesas. Ante los ojos de los dioses y los hombres, ya había entregado un rey y puesto fin a su reinado sin un solo remordimiento de su conciencia. Entonces, ¿qué es otro voto roto más en él?

* * *

El día que la única hija de Tywin se casa con Stannis Baratheon, Lyanna encuentra a Jaime solo en el patio de entrenamiento, inútilmente cortando a través de uno de los muñecos de paja en la frustración. Sus hombros están temblando por el esfuerzo, su gloriosa melena de cabello dorado esta resbaladiza por el sudor, y él se ve como si hubiera estado en ello desde el amanecer.

— Lo siento, Jaime —Lyanna dice suavemente mientras pone una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —Jaime encaja, moviendo bruscamente la mano de encima de su hombro sin ninguna consideración por el decoro.

— Lamento que no pudieses asistir a la boda de tu hermana —ella le dice—. Sé que ustedes dos eran unidos.

Jaime arroja su espada a un lado, donde golpea el suelo con un fuerte ruido metálico, y la sonrisa burlona que da a Lyanna es tan terrible, tan diferente a la del Jaime que había llegado a conocer a lo largo de los últimos meses, que casi se encoge.

— ¿Cómo podría estar en su puta boda, cuando le dijo específicamente a mi padre que la única forma en que ella se casaría con Stannis es si yo no estaba jodiendo allí? —prácticamente le grita.

— ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Se ha peleado con Lady Cersei? —Lyanna le pregunta, y aunque Jaime hace todo lo posible para alejarla con su mirada, Lyanna no se acobarda. Se había enfrentado a cosas mucho peores que Jaime Lannister en un mal estado de ánimo, por lo que hay pocas cosas que queden en este mundo que ahora asusten a ella.

Cuando se hace evidente que Lyanna no saldría hasta que ella obtiene sus respuestas, Jaime suspira.

— Lo hicimos. Peleamos mal —admite finalmente—. Uno pensaría que ella era hija única, dado la forma en que mi hermana actúa.

Lyanna parpadea hacia él.

— ¿Por qué está enojada con usted?

Jaime le mira, la boca inusitadamente en una línea recta apretada.

— Porque —dice con otro suspiro—. Por primera vez en mi vida, fui en contra de los deseos de mi hermana. Naturalmente, no le ha gustado.

* * *

Entre Jaime más se acerca a Lyanna, más tensa su relación con Robert se vuelve. Jaime no puede precisar el momento en que comenzó la primera; todo lo que sabe es que sus argumentos comienzan a aumentar, Lyanna se vuelve más y más intencionada por el día, y Robert sigue mirando a Jaime como si él no quiere nada más que clavar una estaca en su corazón.

Una vez que está de guardia fuera de las cámaras del Rey, aburrido hasta la mierda en su mente, cuando oye el sonido inconfundible de la voz de Lyanna aumentando en la ira.

— ¡Él es mi hijo, Robert! ¡Puedo decidir que es lo que sucede con él!

— Pero Lya, ¡estás siendo irrazonable! —Él oye exclamar a Robert infantilmente—. ¿Usted desea enviar a nuestro único hijo a miles de millas de distancia, a una tierra congelada donde iba a crecer sin vuestra guía? ¡Él es el heredero al Trono de Hierro! En nombre de los dioses ¿qué te hizo pensar que iba a dar mi consentimiento para enviarlo a ese lugar?

— Esa tierra congelada —Lyanna grita hacia él—, es mi casa. ¿O lo has olvidado?

— Por supuesto que no, pero...

— Quiero que sea fomentado en Invernalia cuando es lo suficientemente mayor, Robert —Lyanna lo interrumpe—. No siempre, sólo por unos pocos años. Iremos a visitarlo de vez en cuando, por supuesto. Y Ned cuidará bien de él. Yo sé que él lo hará. Todavía confías en Ned, ¿verdad?

El Rey Robert suelta un gemido, y entonces, Lyanna sabe que ha ganado. No hay manera de que Robert se lo negará, no cuando ella tan hábilmente ha utilizado un hombre que Robert considera como su propio hermano para hacer su punto.

— Entonces asumo que estamos de acuerdo —dice ella, enmascarando el triunfo en su voz en algo que se parece más a la gracia regia.

Robert sale fuera de la habitación en un arrebato enojado, apenas dando un vistazo a Jaime, y un momento después, la Reina Lyanna sigue su ejemplo. Ella encuentra la ceja arqueada de Jaime con su propia sonrisa cansada antes de decir:

— No os preocupéis. El Rey no puede estar enfadado conmigo por mucho tiempo.

— Nadie puede permanecer enojado contigo por mucho tiempo, Lyanna —Jaime le dice con una sacudida divertida de cabeza—. Pero no entiendo. Adoras a Jon más que la vida misma. ¿Por qué quieres alejarlo?

— Porque yo no lo quiero cerca de su padre —Lyanna afirma sin rodeos—. No quiero que Jon termine como él. Quiero que crezca en un hombre honorable, ¿y quién mejor para enseñarle sobre el honor y el deber que mi hermano Ned?

Y debido a que Jaime la conoce tan bien a estas alturas, él le dice:

— Va a dolerte, estar lejos de tú hijo. Le extrañaras tanto que usted no sabrá qué hacer consigo misma.

Lyanna toma su mano y la aprieta.

— Lo sé —susurra con tristeza—. Lo bueno es que todavía voy a tenerte.

* * *

Lyanna se ríe y sostiene su brazo con regocijo (Jaime está en medio de la narración sobre el tiempo en que su hermano se vistió variopinto e hizo una voltereta delante de su señor padre) cuando Robert los encuentra así.

El Rey entorna los ojos y se tambalea hacia ellos, su pesada estructura amenazando con caer al suelo en cualquier momento.

— _Por los dioses_ —Jaime piensa mientras frunce el labio con disgusto— _. Se ve más borracho que un marinero Lyseni._

— ¡Tú! —Robert exclama en voz lo suficientemente alta como para despertar a toda la ciudad—. ¿Cómo te atreves a poner tus manos en mi Lyanna? ¡Vamos déjale ir ahora mismo!

Cuando llega lo suficientemente cerca para ver la cara de Jaime, sin embargo, él retrocede, y algo parecido al horror adorna su rostro.

— No... —exclama con incredulidad—. ¿Por qué estás...? ¿por qué estás aquí? ¡Yo te maté! ¡Te mate ti y a tus hijos, y todo el resto de su maldita familia dejada de la mano de Dios! ¡No, esto no puede ser posible! ¡No puedes estar aquí!

Una mirada de entendimiento cruza el rostro de Lyanna.

— Robert —dice en voz apaciguadora mientras lo sujeta por el hombro suavemente y poco a poco le aleja de Jaime—. Estás borracho querido esposo. Usted no esta pensando con claridad. Este es Ser Jaime, su propio caballero jurado. No es un dragón.

Robert parpadea varias veces, como para despejar su mente de la neblina de alcohol, y se queda mirando estúpidamente a Jaime.

— Jaime... ¿Jaime Lannister? —murmura vacilante, y por un momento, Lyanna piensa que esto va a funcionar. Pero entonces Robert gruñe y se lanza para Jaime, al tiempo que grita—: ¡No, esto es un truco! ¡Es él otra vez, venido a atormentarme y llevarte lejos de mí! ¡Bueno, no voy a dejarlo! ¡Voy a matarle! ¡Lo voy a matar una y otra vez si tengo que hacerlo!

— ¡Robert, basta! —Lyanna grita, interponiendose en su camino y apoyando las manos contra la forma de su marido en un intento de conseguir que se detuviera—. ¡Rhaegar está muerto! Te estás imaginando cosas. ¡Ahora detente inmediatamente antes de hacer un completo tonto de ti mismo!

Irritado ante la idea de ser interrumpido, Robert se vuelve hacia su reina, su rostro contorsionado en una máscara fea de ira.

— ¿Usted me desafía para ponerse de lado de él? —ruge—. ¿Me traicionarías a mí, su propio esposo y Rey? ¡He luchado una guerra por ti, Lyanna! ¡Te di una corona! Yo te defendí de todos los que alguna vez dijeron que no eras digna de ser mi esposa. Te di todo lo que tu corazón jamás podría desear... ¿y así es como me lo pagas? No, yo te mostraré... te voy a mostrar lo que significa estar casada con un rey. Voy hacerte ver. Voy hacer que me ames.

Robert alcanza a ella y medio arrastras, la lleva medio camino, lo que provoca a Lyanna gritar de dolor. En un latido del corazón, Jaime esta a su lado, su mano instintivamente va a la empuñadura de su espada, pero Lyanna le lanza una mirada. Sólo una mirada, y Jaime entiende.

Así que a pesar de todos los instintos de su cuerpo diciéndole que luche, él se detiene en seco y mirándoles desaparecer dentro de las cámaras del rey. Jaime les sigue, deteniéndose justo antes de arrojar las puertas abiertas, y con un gruñido de frustración, apoya la frente en las puertas de madera, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que él podría golpear a Robert Baratheon en el pecho con el martillo de guerra que usó para matar Rhaegar.

— ¡Soy tu marido, Lya! ¡Usted me pertenece! —se podía oír a Robert gritando dentro de la habitación.

— ¡Yo no pertenezco a nadie! —Lyanna grita—. ¡Y tal vez si no estuvieras tan ocupado haciendo cabriolas alrededor y metiendo la cabeza entre los muslos de alguna otra mujer, te habrías dado cuenta!

— ¿Eso es de lo que se trata? Oh, Lya, ¿ acaso no puedes ver? Te amo. Sólo a ti.

— Bueno, eso es una lástima, porque tú nunca tendrás mi amor —Lyanna proclama, con la voz temblorosa de tanta ira—. ¡Te odio, Robert Baratheon! Me gustaría que hubieses muerto, ese día en el Tridente. Debías haber sido tú.

Hay un tenso silencio que sigue a su declaración. Entonces Jaime oye el grito de Lyanna, el sonido de cristales rotos, y lo que suena como algo -o alguien- al caer al suelo.

Votos o sin votos, Jaime empuja las dos puertas abiertas, la sangre corriendo por sus venas como fuego líquido, y se topa con un espectáculo asombroso. Lyanna está de espaldas a él, los restos destrozados de una botella de vidrio sostenida firmemente en su mano, y por debajo de ella, tirado en el suelo como una bestia dormida gigante, se encuentra Su Gracia.

—¿Está él…? —Jaime empieza a preguntar.

— No, todavía está vivo. Yo sólo le deje inconsciente —Lyanna susurra con voz ronca—. Muy pronto se despertará, sin memoria de lo que hizo o cómo llegó hasta aquí.

Jaime camina hacia delante, con las manos temblorosas.

— Dioses te hizo daño, ¿verdad?

— Estoy bien, Jaime —la reina lo interrumpe, y Jaime se sorprende al oír el acero en su voz—. Por favor, vete.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo? Ese bastardo acaba de intentar...

— Ser Jaime, ¿necesita qué os recuerde que yo soy su reina? —Lyanna señala imperiosamente, irguiéndose en toda su estatura, sin ni siquiera una mirada a él.

Jaime vacila, y luego, como si lo sintiera, Lyanna suspira y dice, su voz más suave esta vez.

— Por favor, Jaime. Yo solo... necesito estar sola por un momento.

— Como desees.

* * *

Pero durante tres días y tres noches, Lyanna Stark no deja sus cámaras. Su marido, que, fiel a la palabra de Lyanna, se despierta con un gran hematoma en la frente y sin ningún recuerdo de lo que ocurrió aquel día más allá de su precioso tiempo con Chataya, no sabe qué hacer. La notoria ausencia de su mujer en la corte no se ha perdido, eso es seguro, pero Robert es débil cuando se trata de Lyanna, por lo que cuando se entera de que su esposa quiere mantenerse alejada y pensar en su propio espacio por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, Robert no hace nada .

Jaime, siendo el impulsivo que él es, no tiene problema en hacer todo lo contrario. Él trata de hacer su camino más allá de las habitaciones de Lyanna, pero hay guardias apostados afuera de su puerta -hombres leales a la Reina, hombres que morirían antes que desobedecer sus órdenes- y aunque Jaime podría derrotarles a todos ellos sin romper a sudar, duda que Lyanna agradecería la sangre de los leales a Stark manchando su puerta principal.

Así que cuando eso falla, acorrala a una de las damas de Lyanna y le amenaza con daños corporales con el fin de conseguir que hable. Pero más allá de un sordo: — Su Gracia esta a salvo —. Él no logra conseguir sacar nada más de la chica. Frustrado, Jaime gime. Parece que la capacidad de Lyanna para inspirar lealtad en la gente le ha salvado una vez más.

En el cuarto día, sin embargo, justo cuando Jaime está contemplando los méritos de llevar un ariete todo el camino hasta los aposentos de Su Gracia, recibe una nota de Lyanna, llamándole a su encuentro en el Bosque de Dioses a la hora del lobo.

A la hora señalada, Jaime avanza con dificultad por el camino que conduce a la versión de de un bosque de dioses en la Fortaleza Roja, al mismo tiempo que maldice a Ser Barristan por casi hacer que él llegase tarde. La ve mucho antes de que ella lo vea; y cuando oye el sonido de pasos que se acercan, ella gira la cabeza rápidamente y corre hacia él.

— ¡Jaime! —ella grita, sus manos buscando inmediatamente las suyas.

Ella deja caer la capucha, y bajo la luz brillante que proyecta la luna, Jaime jadea. Hay un gran hematoma sobre su rostro, púrpura y feo; y más grande que el que está en la frente de Robert, y la vista de aquello casi envía a Jaime sobre el borde.

— ¿Él te hizo esto? —Jaime grita con incredulidad, su propia voz traicionandole—. ¡Ese puto monstruo!

Hay una docena de otras cosas que Jaime quiere decir, todos ellas terminan con las palabras "mierda" y "Siete Infiernos", pero Lyanna se adelanta a él. Ella le mira, sin molestarse por la marca espantosa sobre su cara, y simplemente dice: —Hay algo que tengo que preguntarte, Jaime.

Jaime asiente con la cabeza para que continúe, sin confiar en sí mismo para hablar por el momento.

Sus ojos son claros, pero de alguna manera, le recuerdan a un lobo justo antes de que se lanze a matar -silencioso y mortal, los colmillos al descubierto sólo en el último minuto- y cuando habla, no hay rastro de incertidumbre en su voz.

— ¿Matarías a un rey por mí si os lo pidiera?

Jaime sonríe. Él ya sabe lo que su respuesta será.


End file.
